MEMS sensing devices such as multi-axis gyroscope are utilized in a variety of applications. Normally each sensing axis has its own sensing circuit, meaning three copies of the same sensing circuit might be required for a three-axis sensor. This is particularly true of continuous-time sensing. The duplication of the sensing circuit leads to higher costs and sizes of the devices and there is a desire to reduce them by sharing the sensing circuit. The present invention addresses such a need.